Alyssandra Willows and The Hogwarts Cup
by Glamour Beans
Summary: Alyssandra Willows is not just an ordinary witch for many reasons. And one of them is because she is a part-veela. But what else? Read and Review!
1. Meet Alyssandra Willows

A rather attractive girl exited Britain High. She has light tanned skin, long wavy black hair and amazing black eyes. She was named Alyssandra Hazel V. Willows, nicknamed Alyssa.

"OI WILLOWS! WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME!?" A familiar voice yelled.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and spun around to face a handsome blonde name Parker.

"Let me think….. NEVER!" Alyssa yelled and ran out from sight.

She saw her mother waiting for her outside the school gates. Alyssa entered the car and they drove off to The Willows Manor. Alyssa and her mother entered and a maid locked the door.

* * *

"Judging by the look on your face, that Parker muggle tried to ask you out for the _millionth_ time." Alyssa's dad, Alexander or nicknamed Alex said.

"Actually, this is the _billionth_ time." Alyssa said in a matter-of-factly tone as she made her way to her room, leaving her parents to chat about some wizarding crisis Alyssa has no idea of.

* * *

When Alyssa entered, she dropped her bags on the floor, then lie down on her bed.

Alyssa is a part veela, quarter to be exact. Her mother was a half veela while her father was a half-blood wizard. Her grandmother on her mother's side was a veela and her grandfather was a pureblood. Her grandmother on her father's side was a muggle-born and her grandfather was a pure-blood.

'_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her…._' Alyssa's phone rang out some of the first lines of the chorus of the song **Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne.**

Alyssa picked it up and heard the familiar voice of her friend, Leilah.

"Sup Alyssa?" Leilah greeted through the phone.

"Not much, although Parker tried to ask me out for the billionth time and I said NO, as usual." Alyssa said with a shrug and began to brush her hair with a brush made of silver.

Leilah laughed.

"Again? When will that boy get the meaning of NO and NEVER?" Leilah asked in disbelief.

Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Judging that he asked for more that a billion times, then….. no." Alyssa said with a grin. Alyssa could _feel Leilah grin, too._

"Anyways, got to go, Mum's making me mow and clean the lawn, again. Uh! My sweet ole' brother just had to make our dogs release their stuff in there! Ew!" Leilah grimaced and Alyssa laughed.

"Good Luck, Lei, you'll need it." Alyssa said with a grin and ended the call.

Suddenly, the door opened, a plump maid entered.

"Young Willows, dinner is ready." She announced and left the room.

Alyssa sniffed. She smelled bad. Alyssa rose up quick and took a quick shower. She went out wearing purple silk pajamas. She secured a black cloak around her neck and pulled her hair to a ponytail.

* * *

When Alyssa arrived in the dining room, her parents look so happy.

"What's the occasion?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"Look at what you receive through the owl post, dear." Alyssa's mother, Hazella said.

Alyssa checked it out and saw….. A letter from Hogwarts! Alyssa grinned and read the letter out loud.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall**

**(2nd War Survivor, Transfiguration Today Main Witch, Spell Inventor)**

**Dear Ms. Willows,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Fillius Flitwick**

**Deputy Headmaster**

* * *

Alyssa grinned and pulled out the second letter and read it out loud, too:

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
**First-year students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

Alyssa smiled and hugged her parents.

"I'm accepted!" Alyssa cheered as the Willows made their way to the dining table. They ate and drink all they can! Once they were full, they said their goodnights and left for their respective bedrooms.

Alyssa removed her cloak and took her medicine. She stroked her owl, Dawn and listened as her cat, Dusk, purr. Dawn was a snowy white owl with green eyes. While Dusk was a dark grey cat with bronze eyes.

"I was accepted! In Hogwarts! I have enough magic in me!" Alyssa cheered softly, talking to her pets. Alyssa heard her pets cheered softly. Alyssa grinned and laid Dusk on his pillow and let Dawn fly to her cage made of gold.

Alyssa smiled and turned off her lamp made of ivory and some magic. Alyssa lied down and covered her body with her cashmere blanket. She prayed then closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Alyssa started sleeping.


	2. Diagon Alley and Happy Birthday

Alyssa woke up with a start. She yawned and rubbed her droopy eyes and opened them. She looked around and glanced at her full-body mirror made of bronze and silver. Her hair looked like a haystack!

Alyssa groaned at the sight of her hair. She scanned the drawer near her bed for her silver brush. Once she found it, she brushed her hair until it became neat. Alyssa rose up from bed and went to her bathroom.

An hour later, she went out wearing a purple polo shirt, black skinny jeans and purple supra shoes with a black cap, she looked cool. Alyssa pulled her hair to several small fishtails then applied powder and lip balm.

* * *

Alyssa went to the living room and saw her parents prepared to go to Diagon Alley.

"Hey mom, dad, will we go in Diagon Alley now?" Alyssa asked while grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit then eating it whole without choking. Hazella, her mother, laughed.

"Don't be too excited, dear. And can you at least wear a cloak?" Hazella asked and Alyssa shrugged and went back to her room then returned with her hair down and a black silk cloak secured around her.

"Does this look more wizarding?" Alyssa asked, referring to her clothing.

"Yes, but can you, er, look more wizarding than that?" Alex said and Alyssa rolled her eyes and went back to her room and returned wearing something more wizarding.

She was wearing a purple top, black skirt that reaches below her knees and black doll shoes with a black cloak wrapped around her. Her parents shrugged then nodded.

"That's better, sweetie." Hazella said with a smile.

* * *

The Willows made their way to the chimney and floo to Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts to be exact. Alyssa saw piles, racks and rows of books, parchments, quills and bottles of ink everywhere.

Alyssa purchased all her books, some quills and several bottle of inks then proceeded to the next shop, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

* * *

When they entered they saw a plump witch wearing expensive-looking dress robes.

"First year at Hogwarts, dear?" She greeted the Willows and they nodded.

After a taking Alyssa's measurements, Alyssa saw a fat boy on a nearby stool who looked nastily mean. The boy noticed Alyssa so he sneered and smirked.

"Hogwarts, too?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Alyssa by the way, who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"My name is Zebra Malloy." He said and Alyssa did everything she can so she will not laugh her head off at the ridiculous name.

"What's your bloodtype and surname?" He asked.

"I'm a part-veela and my full name is Alyssandra Hazel V. Willows. The V. stands for Vera." Alyssa said while pretending to check her nails.

"Oh, a part veela, not bad, but still a half-breed. Anyways, you're a Willows? I thought they were extinct recently." He said with raised eyebrows.

"They weren't they just moved somewhere in Australia and came back here to let me study here at Hogwarts. And you're a Malloy, I thought they were part-leprechauns?" Alyssa asked and the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"It's not like that! I'm a pureblood!" He exclaimed and Alyssa shrugged then smirked.

"Miss Willows, here are your robes, they cost (insert amount here) galleons, please come again, thank you for purchasing." Madam Malkin said and handed Alyssa the robes which are wrapped carefully in vellum. Hazella handed the galleons and the Willows left the shop.

* * *

The Willows purchased the rest of the supplies (with some extra items) and headed to the Three Broomsticks for a snack.

"Two butterbeers, one glass of apple juice and three bowls of soup, please." Alex said while handing in the galleons and soon later their order arrived. The Willows ate in silence until they finished their meals and floo themselves to their manor.

* * *

Alyssa grabbed all her supplies and rushed to her bedroom, not minding the chuckles of her parents over her excitement. Alyssa laid her stuff properly and started organizing them.

Alyssa grabbed a parchment and quill and made a list.

* * *

~My Trunk~

1. 7 pairs of shoes in a box:

(Color-Changing Supra shoes

Color Changing Fur Boots

Color-Changing School Shoes

Color-Changing Bunny Slippers

Color-Changing Flip-flops for Bathroom

Color-Changing Doll Shoes

Color-Changing Waterproof Boots)

2. 7 Original Branded Jeans

3. 1 Color-changing and Style-Changing Headband

4. 7 Different Colored Tops

5. 2 Cashmere and 2 Silk Cloaks

6. 3 Silk PJ's, 3 cashmere PJ's and 1 wool PJ's

7. 2 complete set of school robes

8. All Course Books and Equipments

9. Learning and Enhancing Your Veela Skills Kit

10. A bunch of healing potions (so I won't have to go to the Hospital wing back and forth)

11. A small sack of hairclips, hairpins and ponytails.

12. A Pack of Sweets (HEHE)

13. My Gold Leather Diary

14. My Gold Music Box

15. 7 pairs of Undergarments

* * *

Alyssa smiled as she finished her list. She packed them all and set them aside while grabbing another parchment. She started listing again in clear cursive.

* * *

~My Suitcase~

1. One complete set of robes (to change in the train)

2. A lot of galleons for sweets etc. (HEHE)

3. A Book About on How to Enhance Your Veela Skills

4. My Silver Brush and Bronze Mirror

5. 1 notebook for doodling etc.

* * *

Alyssa packed them and kept her lists in her suitcase. She was ready! She knows several things already. Her knowledge on wizarding stuff goes above the limit of a smart 2nd year.

Suddenly, the door open, a house elf entered.

"Mistress Hazella and Master Alexander ask I to tell the Young Alyssandra to come downstairs for dinner. We house elves is make the feast. If it is bad tasting you is not to hesitate tell I so I is to improve it." The elf said while bowing, its flappy ears flapping.

Alyssa smiled. Laura was her favorite house elf. Alyssa thanked her and changed into pink cashmere pajamas and secured a grey cloak around her.

* * *

When Alyssa arrived, she saw a big banner saying: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA! WE LOVE YOU!

Alyssa gasped. She saw several people! The Veelas were there, too! Alyssa blushed in embarrassment because they were all wearing fancy dress robes while she was wearing her pajamas.

Hazella approached Alyssa and handed her a box.

"Here you go, Hazel. Wear them, please. Oh, and Laura will help you." Hazella said and an elf walked towards Alyssa. Alyssa nodded and dashed to her room.

* * *

Laura helped Alyssa put on the dress, shoes, jewelry and make-up. Alyssa did not notice how she looked until she faced her mirror.

Alyssa looked very stunning. Her black hair way in a neat up-do, her eyes standing out because of the eye shadow, her cheeks lovely and blooming and her lips shiny and irresistible. Alyssa gasped.

Alyssa gasped louder at the sight of her dress. She was wearing an elegant purple balloon gown coated in small diamonds and gems, blue Stilettos coated in sapphires, and she was sparkling inside and out.

Alyssa spun around, enjoying the momentum.

"Thank you Laura! I look wonderful thanks to you!" Alyssa beamed at the elf.

The elf smiled and said, "I is happy to help young Willows. Mistress Hazella told I how to do that, young Willows."

Alyssa grinned and patted Laura's head.

"But still, thanks!" Alyssa exclaimed and made her way to the Living Room.

* * *

Everyone gasped at the sight of Alyssa. They all cheered and sang happy birthday to her in different languages, including Veela's Whisper (Veela language). Alyssa danced with her cousins, the Vera's.

They ate on the giant dining table the Willows eat on everyday. Except this time, 10 times the meals of the Willows are served. They chatted, laughed and made announcements.

When Alyssa was about to go to the bathroom, she heard yelling at the room in front of bathroom. Curious, Alyssa pressed her ear on the doorknob to understand more.

* * *

"We don't have much time! We need to find the Hogwarts Cup!" A voice said.

Alyssa frowned. 'I wonder what is the Hogwarts Cup is.' Alyssa wondered.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nefera! The cup doesn't exist! And dying is part of life!" A familiar voice yelled.

Alyssa realized the second voice was her father. And her father was talking to her aunt, Nefera White (nee Willows).

"But Momma is going to die, soon! Our mother! How can you not help me find the cup?!" Nefera screeched.

Alyssa gasped. 'Grandma Nelexa will die soon?!' Alyssa thought in disbelief while her eyes welling up. Alyssa dabbed them softly, trying to maintain her make-up.

"I love our mother, too! I would have helped you find it, except….. THE CUP DOES NOT EXIST!" Alex yelled and sobs could be heard.

"It does! Believe me! Please just help me find it!" Nefera begged.

"I'm sorry dear sister. I just can't." Alex said and footsteps neared the door.

Alyssa realizing that her father would open the door, ran to the bathroom as quick as she can without tripping or damaging her stilettos. She closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath.

* * *

After around 10 minutes, Alyssa went out the bathroom, feeling fresh. It took her a long time to tidy her dress. She speed-walked downstairs and saw everyone dancing all around the place. Alyssa joined them, trying to forget the things she heard a while ago.

When the party ended, the Vera's, Willows and Veelas bid their happy birthdays and farewells to Alyssa.

* * *

"Thank you mom and dad!" Alyssa thanked her parents while hugging them tightly. Her parents hugged back and smiled.

"Glad you like it, sweetheart." Hazella said while stroking Alyssa's cheek.

"Now, go sleep in your bedroom. We have to do some research about the latest criminal." Alex said and Alyssa smiled.

Her parents were one of the Elite Aurors, the high class ones. Alyssa was very proud of them.

* * *

When Alyssa arrived in her bedroom, she removed her gown carefully and took off her shoes then released her up-do to let her hair wave freely. Alyssa entered her bathroom.

About an hour later, Alyssa went out wearing the pajamas she wore a while ago. Her make-up was washed away and her eyes were droopy.

Alyssa gave Dusk a pet and stroked Dawn then prayed. After that, she lied down on her bed, closed her eyes and started sleeping peacefully.


End file.
